Chaos Unleashed
by LordFrieza
Summary: Loki is unleashed by Eris and they decide to undo all logic, wisdom, and order in the universe.  Their first step is to remove Athena and remove Diana's wisdom and battle understanding.  With the gods of mischief and chaos loose can Batman stop them?


_**Chaos Unleashed**_

_**Introduction 'Playing with Maddness'**_

(Asgard – Sif's bed chambers)

Sif looked at her husband with love, admiration, and lust in her eyes. How she had missed him. Each day away from Thor had been a "living hell", as the mortals called it. She felt his lips tenderly touch her thigh and she let out a soft moan of desire.

"Thor, my lord, my husband… I've missed thou," she breathed as he worked his way up her body.

Her golden hair lay around her softly as she felt his hands grab the remainder of her clothes and tear at them. He looked up at her and moved slowly, making each second more delicious and teasing than the last.

"And I have missed thou, Sif, my lady, my wife. Loki has paid for his treachery," Thor said with smirk as he kissed her neck.

"Doth thou still want children, my lord?" Sif asked as she felt him move closer if it was possible.

"Only with thou my lady, only with thou," he said softly before he pressed into her.

Sif moaned and writhed in pleasure. Since Loki had tricked her and forced her to become mortal through deceit she had been forced to wait until her mortal death before Thor could quest for her. She remembered everything about him, and while she had no ill will toward the mortal man she was bound to, and she loved her mortal children, she had missed Thor. She had missed him as the grass of the fields miss the rain.

The two lovers stopped when a great quake shook all of Asgard, and then suddenly the voice of Sigyn rang out in victorious chorus as the quake ended.

"My Lord, my husband Loki has escaped the bonds that once held him! He has went forth into the world and shall undo all that was done! Behold even the mighty Thor shall not stop my beloved now!" Sigyn said in her singsong voice.

To hear her and be a mortal one would think that they had heard Harley Quinn talking about Joker. The moment Sif heard of Loki's escape her eyes widened. She didn't fear being deceived by the god of deceit, but rather she feared that all of the good Thor had done on Migar would be undone by him.

"Thor… He can't be allowed to escape! He willst… Thou knowst what he will do!" Sif said as she looked at god before her.

"I knowst. Loki shall be returned to the pit!" Thor said as he looked at Sif.

The Norse goddess of logic and wisdom smiled softly as she kissed him.

"I shall wait for thee. Thou waited for me when Loki used his deceitful ways to snare me away from thou." Sif said as she moved softly under him and watched as her husband pulled away and grabbed his clothes.

Her eyes were drawn to the expanse of his back. The way each muscle pulled in stretched in everything he did. She wanted nothing more than to strip him naked and prove how much she missed him. But now was not the time, and logic spoke true. Now was the time to stop Loki from undoing the world. If the god of deceit has his way he would make up down, right would become left, decent would become indecent. Everything that she stood for would be broken and that was something she could not have.

(Earth – Gotham City)

Eris smiled at the discord spreading throughout the dark city. The mortal Bruce Wayne stood against this very discord, but he was one man. A single foolish mortal attempting to stop the chaotic nature of the world and finding that those he stopped was replaced by others. She smiled as the night sang in chorus for her. Families being broken, promises being forgotten, truths being ripped apart. She sucked in every delicious chaotic deed and savored it. Her head turned when she heard something and looked to see a man dressed as Viking. His helmet had two goat like horns sticking out of it both reaching far into the air. He walked forward and smiled at the people below.

She watched him overlooking the city with awe. If there was ever anyone who matched her glee for chaos it was him. If she had not managed to leave Olympus and follow the very essence of this chaos that flows from him she would not have known of Loki. Her trek lead her deep into the bowels of the Earth and once she was there she found Loki tied down and being tormented for disrupting the lives of the other gods of Asgard. She had to free him, and watch him work. She needed more chaos than the mortals could provide, and with his help there was little need of the golden apple.

"Is it not like I said great Loki?" Eris asked as she watched the people below.

"The world has changed. Verily it has changed for the better! Look at the deceit! Look at the chaos! And the one who calls himself the Joker - I have never seen such an agent of chaos! Thor and Sif's works shall be undone," Loki said as he smiled evilly.

"How shall we do this then? Shall we go in and start the action ourselves?" Eris asked, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"No… we shall let our agents do the work for us, but first we must remove certain obstacles from our path. We shall start with the champion you spoke of." Loki said as he looked at her.

"Removing Diana isn't a simple task," she warned.

"Perhaps, but stealing away her judgment shall be. When I played a trick on my brother I had his wife eat a piece of fruit I got from Hel. Hel spoke to me and revealed all. She had not a visitor for several centuries and grew bored with tormenting the damned. It was in our talks that she revealed the little known fact that the fruit would remove even a god's memory. So once Sif did eat of the fruit I placed her on earth with a mortal. She bonded with him and then she remembered who she was. Because of the bond she was forced to live out a mortal's life with the mortal. It caused so much beautiful chaos," Loki said.

The idea of knocking Athena down a peg was so tempting to Eris. She loved the idea of watching Athena become deflowered by a mortal. Let Miss High and Mighty brag after that. She didn't know if the bonding would work though. Everyone on Olympus pretty much did what they wanted regardless of what was promised. Still, it was far too tempting to keep from doing it.

"How shall we do this? It can't be you, for even if you changed shapes they would tell that you don't smell as one of them, and I can't be the one. Athena would not trust me," Eris said.

"True but even a warrior trusts their enemies. Such is her weakness for she trusts open enemies to attack openly. It is the same with Freija. There is such in your world Eris. The god of the underworld Hades is such an enemy is he not?" Loki asked as he smiled at her.

Eris smirked as she realized what he was saying. Hades had lead the titans of legend on Olympus against Zeus because of the fact that Zeus had taken the most power for himself and not shared it equally. Hades had felt cheated and so with the titans he planned on overthrowing the gods. Athena would trust Hades to attack openly again, and not to try something that wouldn't kill them, and she would trust his attacks to be focused at his brother, not herself. The idea was wonderfully wicked.

If he was to make a peace offering to Athena in the form of wine or fruit he could cause her to forget who she is.

"You are smarter than I first believed when I found you in the pit. I must say that I am impressed." she asked.

"My Lady Sigyn reminds me quite often of my brilliance." he remarked.

Loki watched as Eris disappeared from his sight and he looked toward the direction of Arkham Asylum. He smiled as he began to walk toward the direction of the Asylum without another thought. The air began to become solid under him as he stepped walking above the roofs of the apartment buildings, warehouses, and slums below him. As he neared the Asylum he heard the beautiful music of madness from within it.

He floated down to the roof of the Asylum and found the location of the one he searched for. His body dissolved into a black mist and he drifted down into the Asylum. He waited until the moment he was in the same room with his agent.

"Stand Joker, and behold you are chosen." Loki said as he stretched out his hand.

"What is this dress up?" Joker asked his eye brows practically meeting his hair line.

"Nay, this is the very day that thou shall be released! I am Loki god of deceit, mischief, and at times madness. You are my chosen Agent and I shall give you a blessing that will aid you in your mission." Loki said as he looked at Joker.

"And what would that be?" Joker asked.

"Why to watch the world burn of course." Loki said as he grabbed Joker's hand and held it.

Joker felt a burning sensation as something passed into him. He groaned as the power of a god transcended into his mortal body.

"Now you shall be able to look like anyone you choose. You shall have their appearance, but always you shall come back to yours." Loki said as he smirked at the deranged clown.

"Anyone I choose?" Joker asked.

"Try it." Loki stated.

The Joker stood and thought of Batman for a moment. Suddenly he screamed as his bones began to stretch and pop. His skin began to tear and reform. Within seconds his natural body looked as though he was the Batman. The armor of the Batman was actually his skin and the cowl his real face.

"Now think of yourself." Loki said.

Joker did and the reverse effect was far more pleasant. The moment he was back to his form he looked at the god of mischief and then at his own naked form.

"So I take it I will lose my clothes each time? Harley is going to love that." Joker said with a mirthful smile.

"That will only happen when you think of something bigger than yourself. Think of something your size and you will look like them only in your clothes." Loki said.

Joker thought for a moment and suddenly his body changed and morphed again. Suddenly he grew taller, his chest began to grow and his hair turned dark. He continued until he was a perfect representation of Wonder Woman.

"No wonder Bats is always around her!" Joker squealed as he looked down at the newly formed Breasts before him.

"Enjoy your gift and undo the world for me. Start with the Batman. Bring down the agent of Logic. Bring down Sif's favorite!" Loki said as he disappeared.

"I don't know who the hell Sif is or who you are, but I would love to bring Batsy down to my level." Joker said with a sick smile.

(Tartarus)

Hades looked at Eris as if she had two heads. What she suggested wasn't impossible, but it was hard to believe he never thought of it before. He could convince Athena that he wanted a limited peace between the two of them so he could visit Diana. No tricks just wanting to see his daughter, and perhaps be with Persephone for a while.

"What do you get out of this Eris?" Hades asked.

"Why I get to watch the world burn Hades, I get to watch the world burn." She said with joy.

No sooner had Eris disappeared than Hades walked to the river within Tartarus. The river lethe made those tortured souls forget who they where, why they existed here. He placed a goblet into the river and pulled it out. Taking it back to the black palace he mixed the water with honey and milk. Once that was done he left to go to Olympus. He watched as the other gods watched after him. He knew that no one here trusted him. Try to take over with the titans once and you are forever branded. Still it didn't matter. He could take out Athena, and then slowly he could do the same to the others. After all if it works with one then it would work with all others as well.

"Athena." He said as he neared the virgin goddess of wisdom.

"Hades what do you want here?" Athena asked.

"I come only with a gift and to ask a favor. I miss Persephone and I wish to see my daughter." He said as he handed her the mixture of milk and honey.

Athena eyed the milk and honey suspiciously for a moment. She looked at Hades and realized that the god of underworld wasn't trying to openly attack them. If Hades wanted to take over he would be attacking them through the titans. She took the goblet of milk and honey to her lips and savored the flavor of it. As she drink the mixture her head began to feel light. She dropped the goblet and held her head for a moment. Hades laughed and grabbed her arm. Athena looked at him questioningly and soon they disappeared.

(Metropolis – Residential area)

Hades appeared and looked at Athena who looked around herself in a frightened way. He placed his hands on her and suddenly she changed. Her body felt different and became weaker. Her clothes changed into something that was completely different and then he smiled at her.

"Thena you are a mortal. You live in Metropolis." He said.

Hades stretched out his hand and a blue glowing orb formed before him. He focused a moment and the orb took a human form. The man looked at him and then knelt before Hades.

"My lord, what is thy bidding?" The man asked.

"You were a poet in life were you not?" Hades asked.

"Yes, I was a poet, and an author. But what does that have to do with my returning to life my lord?" The man asked.

"You are to take this one as your own. Give unto her unconditional love and respect. Give her no reason to look any further for anything." Hades said.

"Of course my lord. Shall I have my old name again? Shall I go back to being Edgar A. Poe?" The man asked.

"No Edgar, from this time until your death you shall be known as William Allan. Go forth and begin composing again. Take Thena here with you and keep her beside you." Hades said as he disappeared.

The moment Hades disappeared Thena looked around confused.

"Thena, I'm so glad that you're here! I need inspiration for my latest prose!" Allan said as he reached for her hand.

She smiled softly and took his hand. As they walked into the house Thena looked at a large book that Allan was carrying with him. The book looked to be centuries old and appeared to be hand written. She marveled at the book.

"Allan what book is that?" She asked.

"It's a special one that I have been working on for quite some time. It is my magnum opus. Everything that I have learned, everything that I have studied is contained within the ancient pages of this book." He said as he smiled.

"May I look at it one day?" She asked.

"Perhaps." He said holding the book tighter.

(Watchtower – Training Room)

Diana shook her head. She had been training, but suddenly she wasn't sure if she should continue or not. Looking at the setting she decided to set each and every training droid to have Bruce's abilities and rushed head long into them. She let out a battle yell as she was met with sixty versions of Batman and each of them with Bruce's experience.

(Batcave)

Bruce read the read out of the training program at the Watchtower. Someone was fighting several training droids at once. It limited it to Diana or Clark, but then to see that every one of them was set to be him meant Diana. He felt a little confused as she set them all to full skill far beyond safety level. They had his skill, but each one was easily as strong as Clark before he dropped every reservation he had about letting his full strength out. Without a second thought he activated the teleporter to transport him straight to the training room.

(Training Room)

Bruce heard Diana scream in pain as the droids all attacked her. He quickly disengaged the training program and ran toward her to see several slashes from where the reproducted Bat-a-rangs had struck her. He helped her up and she seemed to be almost intoxicated.

"Hera, what's happening?" she asked as he helped her toward a seat.

Suddenly she struck him and looked at him angrily.

"I am a warrior and capable of helping myself Bruce!" She exclaimed before her face softened and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" She said before she suddenly turned and headed straight to her room.

The moment Diana arrived to her room in the watchtower she knelt down and tried to pray to Athena, but nothing happened. There was no stiring of wisdom or calming of raging thoughts. She felt nothing but pent up emontions, anger, hate, love, lust, desire, every emontion under the sun was filling her and she couldn't escape them.

"She's not there." Came a voice from behind her.

Diana turned to Aphrodite standing before her. She knelt down before her goddess.

"Lady Aphrodite, what do you mean that Athena is not there?" Diana asked.

"Diana did you realize how brash you were with your chosen mortal? He came to help you, and you lashed out at him with anger only. And think of him. He acted more on impulse than logic. He ran to you. Logic is not completely gone, but everyone effected by Athena's disappearance." Aphrodite said as she looked at the Amazon princess.


End file.
